1000 Years Love Song
by Cherry YunJae
Summary: /PROLOGUE/ Jaejoong, Putri raja Sukjeong harus membalas dendam atas kematian kakaknya, Pangeran Shi Yoon. namun siapa sangka dendamnya justru awal dari takdir sulit yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya /YunJae/GS! For Jaejoong and Junsu/ Kingdom's Life,Romantic,Drama/


**1000 Years Love Song**

**a YunJae fanfic**

**©Cherry YunJae**

**Rate** : T-M

**Genre** : Kingdom's Life, Romantic, Family

.

All cast is own of themselves, i just own the plot..

Plot benar-benar milik saya, mungkin cerita pasaran mengingat ini diambil dari salah satu fakta yang berhubungan dengan YunJae, tapi ide benar-benar milik saya, bukan plagiat atau semacamnya.

Arasseo ?

.

happy read, all.. and review please..

**_always keep the faith~ _**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ..**

* * *

_"Cinta yang sebenarnya itu akan semakin indah seiring lamanya waktu yang berlalu.."_

**Dinasti Joseon, 1671**

Seorang gadis cantik keluar dari pintu utama puri istana Changdeok, kaki jenjangnya yang tertutup hanbok biru pastel melangkah lincah, terlihat jelas ia sedang gembira..

Wajah cantiknya yang terkenal sampai kerajaan lain kini tampak berseri-seri, senyum manis di bibir cherry-nya terus terkembang.

Mengangkat chima(bawahan hanbok)nya sedikit, ia mulai berjalan tergesa menuju halaman istana

"Hwangtaejaa..!" panggilnya lembut ketika melihat gerombolan pengawal dengan satu pusat ditengahnya

"nunseong-i..?" sapa sang 'hwangtaeja' yang kemudian menoleh melihat adik cantiknya berlari pelan ke arahnya

"ahh~ kau kembali, hwangtaeja.." sang putri tersenyum senang menatap kakaknya yang baru saja kembali seusai perang. perasaan khawatir luar biasa yang beberapa bulan menghantuinya kini seolah lenyap begitu melihat senyum di wajah kakaknya, Pangeran Shi Yoon.

"aku sudah berjanji akan kembali padamu kan, nunseong-i ?" sang kakak mengusap lembut surai hitam legam milik adiknya.

Tak ada yang berubah, adiknya tetap-atau mungkin semakin- cantik. Kulitnya seperti salju bersih yang baru turun dari langit, itulah alasan mengapa ia memanggil adiknya, Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'nunseong-i' yang artinya serpihan salju.

.

.

.

"berjanjilah untuk tetap menjaga nama baikku selama pelajaran, Junsu-yah.." bisik Jaejoong ketika berganti pakaian dengan dayangnya, Junsu.

"tapi, jangan pergi terlalu jauh ne, Gongju.." Junsu memasang ekspresi khawatir. Jelas saja, baginya ini ide yang cukup gila, kalau bukan karena ia kasihan pada sang putri, ia takkan mau menuruti ide gila ini dengan konsekuensi kepala dipenggal jika Raja Sukjeong sampai tahu.

.

.

"mmh~!" Jaejoong masih berontak ketika pria itu membekap mulutnya.

lancang sekali pria ini. Pikirnya.

"kau mau sampai ketahuan mereka ?" Jaejoong pun dengan cepat menggeleng.

"gadis labil, bagaimana bisa kau menantang preman-preman itu ?"  
Jaejoong hanya mampu menggerutu sebal.

.

.

"aku Jung Yunho, aku bukan warga desa ini memang… kau sendiri, meski aku sering kesini, rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu..?" Yunho menatap gadis itu penuh selidik.

Jaejoong menunduk semakin dalam, seiring dengan tatapan penuh Tanya dari pria itu

.

.

"Jasad pangeran Shi Yoon akan tiba besok pagi"

"a-apa ?"

Istana Changdeok berubah kelam ketika mendengar berita gugurnya pangeran mereka..

Dan senyum cerah milik sang putri-pun ikut meredup

.

.

"bagaimana caranya, Gongju ?"

"bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan menemukan pembunuh kakakku.." mata gadis itu penuh kilat kebencian dan amarah yang mendalam

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, kematian kakaknya adalah awal takdirnya.

.

.

"bercintalah denganku Yun.."

"Mwo..?!"

Jaejoong kembali meneteskan airmatanya lagi, kenyataan yang ia temui begitu sulit untuk ia terima

"tenangkan dirimu, Jaejoongie..." Yunho pun memeluk gadis rapuh itu, mencoba memberi kehangatan.

"aku serius, setubuhi aku, Yun.." Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho, menatap langsung kedalam bola mata pria tegap itu.

.

.

"andwae Jaejoongie…! Kau tidak bias melakuakan ini..!"  
setetes airmata meluncur dari mata bening itu, gadis itu menatap sendu pria di hadapannya

"Mianhae, Yun…"

.

.

**Prologue END**

* * *

**A/N :** mungkin banyak yang bakal familiar sama cerita yang saya angkat, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lagu DB5K -1000 Years Love Song , ramalan pendeta china tentang kehidupan masalalu YunJae, drama-drama saeguk kesukan saya dan sejarah raja Sukjeong..

Mohon review, saya bakal tetep update ini bukan karena review kok :)

Dan soal penghapusan ffn, its ok.. mau dihapus juga gak papa..

Then, mind to review ?


End file.
